The way of the vampires
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Lily Potter wasn't very honest with her husband. She's a pureblood vampire that was turned into a human at a young age. Now after his fourth year, Harry vampire side has been awakened. Now he has to find a way to hide it from his friends but how? A surprise visitor arrives to help and answer the questions while also give more questions to answer. Will Harry survive his fifth year?
1. Chapter 1

**Edited**

It was late in the evening. The Dursley's went to get Dudley to the hospital after the dementors incident. Harry was in his bedroom with the door locked. He rolled from side to side in his sleep. He has been having a strange dream that has been repeating itself for the past few weeks. The black headed teen still couldn't believe what happened in his fourth year. How Voldermort came back to life and the Minister is calling him a liar and attention seeking brat. He rolled onto his left side, and slowly started to fall asleep after a long day. Once again, the same dream from before appeared.

_Harry looked at his surroundings. He has been walking in the big forest for a while now. The emerald eyed boy didn't know where he was. The trees that are surrounding him were blocking his view of everything that might be outside the area. The full moon that was high in the sky looked down at him, as if watching the young wizard's every move. Harry has jumped over a few tree roots that were sticking out of the ground a few times here and there. _

_It's very strange, in his opinion._

_The entire forest was completely quiet. The only thing that he could hear was his own footsteps, which sounded like bullets every step that he took. Every time Harry exhales, he could see his own breath as if he was smoking. It was cool. But for some odd reason the young wizard didn't seem to mind the cool air. This was even stranger, because all he was wearing was baggy pants and shirt that were too big on him. The garments used to be Dudley's clothes but he outgrew them, so now they were his. Even if he did want warmth, his legs had a mind of their own. They wouldn't listen to him. When he commanded them to stop, they just kept on moving as if he didn't say anything._

_The more Harry walked, the colder it has gotten. Now, instead of seeing a warm welcoming forest that was covered with leaves and full of life turned into white trees that he would usually sees during winter. Now that Harry thinks about it, he started to notice snow falling from the sky. There were no clouds in sight, but it seems as if there were but invisible instead because the snowflakes seems to appear out of thin air. _

_All of a sudden Harry stopped where he was standing. In front of him was the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen. The lake looked so calm with the moon light hitting the calm surface giving it light. The surface of the water wasn't frozen unlike everything else surrounding it. With the snow falling around the lake, it made the mood seem nice and comfortable. Harry could stay here forever if he wanted to. It usually stopped here, but surprisingly the dream was continuing._

_The next thing that the young wizard knew, something shrieked so loud that it echoed throughout the forest. Harry ducked out of instincts, expecting something to hit him. Instead, what he saw surprised him. A bat was flying around the area he was in. He couldn't help but think that it's such a beautiful creature. The small black bat, as dark as the night, flew towards him. Its face stopped a few centimeters away from Harry's. What surprised the black headed teen was not how close the bat was to his face, but the eyes that the bat has. Emerald eyes that is identical to his own pair._

_Harry was completely confused. The bat opened its mouth. Harry expected to hear the shriek from before, but the action that the bat has done surprised him even more. The bat talked!_

_"You have finally awakened young Harry, welcome to my world."_

Harry's eyes flew open. He gasped loudly as if he was trying to breathe but something was blocking his air supply. He sat up slowly, not realizing that he was sweating dramatically. He heard movement beside him. Due to the dream, Harry jumped a few inches into the air with fright. But when he looked with his emerald frightened eyes at what was moving, the young 15 years old boy realized that it was nothing but his owl friend Hedwig. She was woken up in shock by her young master. Harry pushed the blanket off of himself. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and put on his house shoes. He got off of the bed, pushed his finger inside the cage to stroke the young owl. Hedwig's action surprised him, she bite his finger hard enough to draw blood. Harry quickly pulled his finger back, he asked her with shock:

"What's wrong with you Hedwig? You never acted this way before."

The bird was too busy trying to stay away from her master. The wizard stared at her with shock at her bizarre behaviour. Harry stopped staring at her and looked down at his finger. Once more, he was surprised that he could smell his blood. His emerald eyes turned bloody red without him realizing it. He brought the finger close to his face, and licked the blood away slowly. His blood had a strange taste that he couldn't explain in his own words. For some odd reason, after licking the blood, he felt like he wanted _even_ _more _blood. Harry shook his head sharply, not understanding the strange behaviour that's occurring to him. He couldn't fathom as to what was going on. It was all a mystery to him.

Harry decided to wash his face to calm himself down, so he quietly went to the washroom and turned the water on. When he looked at the mirror, his face went pale. He completely forgot about the water at that point. He touched the mirror, as if hopping for it to show his emerald eyes instead of bloody red pair. He whispered to himself:

"What's happening to me?"

All of a sudden Harry remembered that just turning on the water could wake his family up. Quickly, he turned the water off. After that, he remembered once again that they have left after the incident that happened earlier. _I'm going insane!_ Harry thought to himself and ran his hands through his black uncombed hair furiously. He didn't understand what was happening.

First the strange feelings that he had a few weeks ago, which he brushed away as just being his imagination. After that, the strange dream that was repeating itself over the past few weeks and finally continues only to have a bat talking to him. How he couldn't even go near certain parts of the house for some odd reasons. Now, his eyes are bloody red! This was all too strange.

_Ok, calm down Harry, there's got to be an explanation. First let's look at the facts of what has happened_, Harry thought to himself finally calming down. He started to think about the signs that were showing themselves to him. _Wait… bloody red eyes? A bat flew out of nowhere, had my eye colour and started talking to me? Tasting my blood and wanting even more of it... oh no… this can't be happening… I can't be a vampire!_ Harry shouted mentally to himself.

Harry grabbed big pieces of his hair with his fists. He couldn't believe this, he just couldn't. How can he be a vampire? He doesn't remember being bitten by one or having a relative that was one. Wait... his only relative is his aunt! Harry opened his mouth and he gently put his fingers inside of it hoping to feel his human teeth. What he found didn't surprise him, not anymore, after the past few weeks and what has happened just now. Pointy teeth, which belong to only one race in the entire world of both magical and non-magical races… vampires.

Harry walked back to his bedroom, and looked at his owl who seemed scared of him still. He kneeled down in front of Hedwig then said to her softly:

"I'm not going to hurt you Hedwig, I promise you. Please don't be scared of me."

Harry had his finger inside the cage again, but this time not reaching out to Hedwig, but just keeping it still in the spot which was far away enough from Hedwig. He tried to show her that he wasn't going to harm her but instead he was the same person she knew for the past few years. The white owl heisted for a few minutes. Slowly, she got closer to him and finally rubbed her wing against his finger, as if apologizing for the action from earlier. Harry's now normal emerald eyes soften at the action from his dear friend. He smiled softly at the owl and whispered to her:

"Thank you."

Hedwig hooted softly in response.

The next thing the two of them knew, they heard walking footsteps coming from outside Harry's bedroom. Harry looked straight at the closed door, wondering if his relatives came back early. He was surprised, because he thought that they wanted to stay away from him longer after what happened. _Burglars! _It was the next thing that came into his mind. Harry quickly got his wand and pointed it at the door. But when the door opened, the boy who just found out he's a vampire, couldn't help but sigh in relief. It was just the Order of the Phoenix. Mad-eye said:

"Put your wand down boy!"

Without a second thought Harry did so. The ex-aurora told the black headed boy to gather his stuff quickly. While Harry did as he was told, the man with one fake eye couldn't help but feel something different about the boy-who-lived, it was as if something inside of him changed dramatically while he was staying here over the summer. But it seems that none of the others could see what he saw, the ex-aurora wasn't sure what it was, but the aura that the boy was giving off was the reason he was being suspicious. Harry asked snapping the man out of his thoughts:

"Are we going to the Burrow?"

"No, we have headquarters somewhere undetected. It took us awhile to find it, but we did in the end."

Remus Lupin said to the young boy, smiling down at him, in response Harry smiled back but not tooth-like smile so that he won't be questioned about why he has pointy teeth. After the introduction of who the rest of the wizards were, the black headed boy started asking questions about what's going on, but was shut up by Mad-eye because he said that it was too risky for some odd reasons. After everything was giving an OK to leave the place finally, everybody went outside. They got onto their brooms and flew off. After nasty turns that was directed by Mad-eye and a few shouts here and there from the other few wizards, they all landed in front of two buildings, numbers eleven and thirteen, Grimmauld Place. Harry could feel something in between the two buildings, it was strange. There was white light in the middle of the two of them. It was as if he was seeing an aura. The next thing that Harry knew, the two buildings split apart leaving behind a dark looking building but unlike the other two it had the number _twelve_ on the front. The aura that he saw from before was surrounding that building now.

All of them walked inside. The next thing Harry knew, Mrs. Weasley was running to them and welcomed them back. He noticed that the mother figure that he has known for the past few years now, was thinner as well as paler than the last time he has seen her. She said happily with a big relief smile on her face:

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!"

She hugged him tightly, then looked him over and told him that dinner was going to be later and when it will come she's going to feed him properly. When Harry was about to walk into the room where all the adults were, he was stopped by the woman with her saying to him that he's going upstairs where Hermione and Ron were. Usually, Harry would be excited, leaving without a question to see them, but at the moment he felt like wanting to be left alone. He wasn't ready to tell his best friends anything about him being a vampire. But knowing Hermione, she's going to figure it out soon enough. So, for now, he wanted some peace and quiet without people trying to kill him for yet _another _reason.

Harry walked up the steps quietly. It was very unusual because he should be doing noises by now like any human being. But then he remembered that he was a vampire not human, so it wasn't a surprise that he's walking quietly. When he got to the top, he hoped to go into a room and rest while he can. Unfortunately, it seems that Fate has decided to have some fun by making him miserable.

"Harry! Ron he's here, Harry's here!"

Hermione said when she spotted her best friend, who she dragged into one of the rooms and hugged Harry tightly. Ron, who was in the room with them, stared at his best guy friend happily. The witch pulled away just slightly then she started to ask so many questions, so quickly, that the boy-who-lived had no time whatsoever to answer them. Finally, Ron felt bad for him and got him out of her grip. Once more, before the black headed boy could say anything, the both of them started talking, not giving him any time to respond.

Harry was being calm about the situation, not showing any emotion except a raise of an eyebrow from time to time. But when they told him they didn't respond to his letters, because it was for his own protection. His anger started to build a little, but he still could keep it under control. The thing that made him angrier though, was that they _knew_ that the dementors were after him, but didn't tell him _anything_. Harry felt like punching the wall hard, but didn't do it. He was too busy trying not to blow up on his friends. Out of the blue Ron asked:

"Hey is it just me or did it get very hot in here?"

The red headed boy was sweating a little, he pulled his collar a little forward as if to try and give air to the skin. Hermione was sweating as well, she didn't seem very happy about it. She waved her hand up and down in front of her face, trying to make it a little colder. She said in a confused manner:

"Yeah, but this is strange. Why did it get so hot all of a sudden?"

Harry, a minute later, realized that it was properly him. So, he decided that if it's his anger that made the room hotter, could it be that if he calms down it does the opposite? He decided to give it a try and slowly calmed down and the room went back to the right temperature. Before either of them could say anything about what has just happened, Mrs. Weasley called everybody downstairs to eat. Harry was the first one out of the door, not because he was hungry, but because he didn't want to stay a second longer with his supposedly best friends. He was afraid that they're going to think that it was because of him and he was still angry at their actions.

Silently, Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs, waiting to eat. But the funny thing is, even though the amount of food that the Dursley's has given him to eat haven't been enough, he wasn't hungry. The only thing he wanted to do was drink something, but what? A second later the black headed boy realized what it was, and he was horrified and understood why he thought of it. He wanted to drink _blood_. Somehow he's a vampire, so it makes sense that he wants to drink blood. Harry noticed a plate full of food put in front of him. He said to Mrs. Weasley:

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

The witch looked at him surprised, she said to him:

"But you're as skinny as a skeleton! You look like you haven't eaten in weeks! How aren't you hungry?"

Harry smiled at her. He assured her that he was just fine. Harry hoped that she fathomed his decision, but instead she didn't understand anything. The black headed vampire sighed deeply, he decided to force himself to eat even though his body didn't want it and it tasted like dust. But if it makes the questions go away and make it seems that he's alright, he's going to have to do just that.

Dinner was like any other family dinner, everybody were talking or joking around. Meanwhile, Harry sat there in silence, eating slowly but fast enough so that it won't look suspicious. He tried his best not to pay attention to anything, but he couldn't help but listen to everybody due to him hearing them all better than usual. Even his eye sight seems to have gotten better, because everything seems to be a little blurry with the glasses on now. One time, during dinner, he needed to clean the glasses, and when he took them off everything seems to look brighter than before. It was as if he was wearing different pair of glasses but invisible ones instead.

All of a sudden there was green fire in the fire place, the headmaster walked through the flames towards the room. Everybody has fallen into complete silence. They noticed that he had some sort of a letter in his hand. Dumbledore seemed to have lost that spark in his blue eyes that always were there, he looked straight at Harry and walked over to him. The old man handed the letter over and said:

"Harry, this is for you. The Gringotts Wizarding Bankstold me to give it to you. They said that it's from your mother."

Everybody was in complete in shock at what they heard. But the one that was the most shocked was Harry. He stared at the letter for a few minutes, and then took it slowly and gently, as if it was very easy to break. He could smell a familiar scent coming from the letter. Harry realized right away that the words in the front were made out of blood. It was as if his mother has written the letter with her own blood instead of ink.

The black headed boy stood up quietly, he left the quiet dining room and walked over to his bedroom that he shares with Ron. He sat down on top of his bed, rip the letter open, took out the folded piece of old paper, unfolded it and started reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you get this letter, it means that I have been killed by Voldermort. I have requested the Gringotts Wizarding Banks to give this to you when you turn 15, when the spell is going to be broken. _

_You must be wondering what is happening to you, also what I'm talking about a spell. I haven't been fully honest with your father. I'm not a muggle born, but I'm a vampire, a pureblood at that. My powers were locked away by my mother alongside my sister for various reasons, and the main one is to protect us from a man that's worse than Voldermort. Yes… there's somebody worse out there. That man makes Voldermort look like an ant compare to his powers. While I write you this letter, I could only hope that the man, Rido, is dead. He's one of the reasons why I locked your powers away._

_After my powers were locked away, I was adopted by my adopted parents and became Petunia's older adopted sister. She doesn't know anything about me being adopted, so don't be surprised if she doesn't understand what you're talking about if you ask her about it. You must be wondering to yourself, if I'm a vampire how could I have been accepted to a magical school and is looked upon as a witch? When my powers were locked away, it seems that some of my hidden powers awakened. That's how I was confused as a witch in the first place. I'm a vampire in the flesh, but it seems that the wizards are too stupid to realize it. Yes, even your father hasn't figured it out, and he's very good in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I don't know how he missed the obvious signs, and everybody else, but I'm happy that I wasn't found out._

_Anyways, I'm getting off tracks. My powers _were_ unlocked in the end, and that was right before I found out that I was pregnant with you. My powers passed down to you Harry, you were supposed to be a half blood because of your father, but something unknown happened and you became a pureblood like me. When your father has left the hospital during the first week after your birth, I was alone in a room with you. I decided to keep you safe from Rido if he ever comes after you, and so locked your powers away until you turn 15. I could have done it for all your life, but I wanted to spend my time with you my dear son, so I decided until you would know about this at an appropriate age._

_I have a will that I have written, that said if anything has happened to James and me that you're going to live with my best friend, who's like a brother to me. His name is Zero Kiryu. I'm not going to send you to Kaname and Yuki, who are my real siblings. Yes they are your uncle and aunt. They know of your existence, but because I chose my best friend over them, you're going to live with him instead. Zero is a vampire hunter, but he won't hurt you but instead keep you under control. Also he isn't a normal vampire hunter, but a vampire himself after he has been bitten by a pureblood. I'm not going to tell you the rest of his story. You're going to have to ask him to tell you himself. But don't be surprised if he won't answer, it wasn't the... best time period in his life to be honest._

_Harry, nobody knows this but Zero and my siblings themselves, but he's your other godfather. I have asked him over the phone right before you were born when your father was away, and he said yes. So, if something has happened to us and you weren't send to him, then go to the Gringotts Wizarding Banks, tell them that I have left a will and you're be sent to my best friend right away. _

_Also, you don't remember anything, but one day when I went to visit my family, I met up with Zero. When he saw you for the first time in his life, you were only a few months old. While we were staying there for a week, you loved to play with him and you even called him 'papa' the entire time. You have no idea how much my friend cares about you sweetheart. I could see the way that he stares at you Harry, you're like the son that he never had. Heck, I didn't even care about the fact that you called Zero your father, but when it came to James you didn't even call him that once. So, you don't have to worry about him finding out about you, both being a vampire and a wizard, he accepted you the moment that you two have met._

_If you by any chance get stuck in Hogwarts, I told Dumbledore who to send while you're studding there during the age 15 before I died. Also, the headmaster and everybody else, knows nothing about us being vampires. So, you don't have to worry about it but you do have to keep low profile. If they do find out about you leave! Run out of there as fast as you can! I don't want you to stay there any longer than necessary. _

_Please Harry, don't ever_ _tell anybody in the Wizarding World about you being a vampire. I have seen so many things that they do to our race that I wish I could unseen. I can still remember it as if it has happen yesterday. How when they got their hands on some of our people, they torture them and called them filthy and killed the vampires off slowly. Please Harry! I'm begging you be careful! I don't want you to die by their hands even with the idiotic prophecy of theirs! I'm pretty sure you're wondering to yourself, what prophecy I'm talking about. Knowing Dumbledore, he's keeping the prophecy away from you. I hope that you know of it before reading this letter, but if you didn't I'm going to include it to this letter._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

_I wish you well Harry. I wish that I could be there with you, raise you to be a fine young gentleman and watch you grow up. I only hope that life gives you a break and you can somehow find peace with this prophecy taking place._

_I love you my son,_

_Lily Potter - Evans - Kuran._

Harry emerald eyes widened in shock after reading the letter, he just sat there on his bed quietly, trying to let his brain wrap around what was written in the letter. There were a few things that he was so happy about. One, he finally got proof that he's a vampire. Two, he can leave the Dursley's finally. Three, he has more family members out there. And did he mention that he's leaving the Dursley's?

But a few thoughts went through his mind that made him either sigh in relief or become very angry. The things that made him sigh in relief, was that he hasn't told anybody about him changing yet. Then there was something else that went through his mind, how stupid was his father? Harry is 15 years old boy aka a wizard aka a vampire, has recognized the signs the same hour that they started showing themselves. But his father hasn't realized it for the past two whole years before they got killed? And what was worst was that he didn't recognize the signs on his own _wife_? Harry had to shake his head when he realized that.

The thing that made him furious was that Dumbledore kept away from him a prophecy that has to do with him and Voldermort. No wonder the dark wizard attacked him while he was a toddler! No wonder he tries to kill him over and over again during his first year! The only thing that Harry wonders about is how the man knew about the prophecy, and if he didn't know of it then he's oblivious to the situation as he himself. Also, if Voldermort doesn't know about the prophecy, Harry hopes that he is kept in the dark.

Harry lay down on his bed, with the note against his chest. The smell of the dry blood of his mother's on the letter, made him forget about his anger and concentrate on it. The blood smell was very nice, comforting and sweet. It was the only thing he has from his mother that's left, alongside her love that she gave him while protecting the teen from Voldermort as a toddler. Now Harry could keep the letter with him forever, as another reminder of her.

"Harry come downstairs please, there's somebody here to meet you."

Mr. Weasley called from downstairs. Harry could hear that his voice was a bit off for some odd reason.

Was he scared from the sound of his tone?

Maybe

Was he nervous from the sound of his tone?

Defiantly

The young teen sighed deeply. He folded the letter gently back together, put it inside the envelope then put it into his pocket. He walked down the steps quietly, when he reached the bottom everybody except one person jumped a few inches into the air in shock. The twins asked at the same time:

"Do you know how to teleport?"

"No, it's something called walking."

Harry replied while rolling his eyes at the two of them. When he looked up, his emerald eyes met with lavender familiar eyes. He was taken back a little at the look of the adult. He looked a little older than him. Maybe 23 years old at the most, Harry wasn't sure. The only thing that made the man look like an adult was the wisdom in his eyes. They looked as if they have seen so many things that the people in the room haven't seen and ever will see. The mysterious man was tall, lean-build person with silver hair. The guy had three earrings, two on his right bottom ear, while the third one was on his left top ear. He wore casual clothes. His button up black and white shirt had a convertible style collar. His black pants were classic length, with a silver belt to hold the pants in place. On top of his shirt was a black Norfolk jacket style. The man had his hands inside his pockets, he said with a deep voice:

"You must be Harry, I don't think you remember me but we met when you were just a few months old."

His eyes that seemed to be so hard soften at a flashback that he seems to be having. His hand reached out for the young vampire to shake, and shaking his hand the black headed boy did. Harry smiled apologetically then said to him:

"I'm sorry about forgetting you. My mother wrote in the letter that we got along really well."

"Don't worry about it. You were too young to remember."

Zero replied while ruffling the teen's already messy black hair. This action made Harry smile. Meanwhile, everybody in the room was confused about what was going on. Dumbledore cleared his voice, he had a scroll in his hand and he said:

"I was told this was Lily's will, but I seem to be unable to open it. She put some kind of a charm on it."

The silver headed vampire took the scroll away from the headmaster and looked at the seal. After studding it only for a moment he rolled his eyes, broke the seal off then simply opened the scroll. Zero explained to a confused headmaster:

"Only certain people can open it, that's why you weren't able to get the seal off. Got it?"

Dumbledore for a moment stood there stunned, but he nodded nonetheless. After a few minutes of talking about what's on the will and what action will be taken, in the end the headmaster had no choice but to give Harry over to the mysterious man. Sirius said completely in an outrage:

"Wait a minute! Why is Harry going with this man? We don't even know anything about him!"

"I'm his godfather you wizard, use your brain for once, we were just talking about it and you were standing there a few feet away from the both of us. So, you shouldn't even be asking such a question if you simply listened."

Zero said simply with a sigh in the end. He was starting to get a headache from all of these wizards, and he was there for not even an hour. The last of the Black heir eyes widen in shock, he shouted:

"This is an outrage! I'm his godfather!"

"It says very clearly in this will I'm his godfather too, and I was made one by Lily."

The silver headed man replied with no emotion shown in neither his face nor his body language, but Harry wasn't a fool unlike everybody else in the room. He could see the amusement look behind the guy's lavender eyes, meaning that he was enjoying humiliating the man in front of him. The young vampire could hear Remus asking Dumbledore calmly:

"Is there another reason why a muggle is here Albus?"

"Ah yes! I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me Remus. Mr. Kiryu is going to be one of the two teachers, that is going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts."

_So that's the person my mother was talking about, whose going to go to the school when my vampire side is going to be awaken. _Harry thought to himself while nodding a little in fathom. It wasn't that hard to understand what's going on now after figuring a few things out. Zero explained to the wizards, that even though he's not a wizard it didn't mean that he didn't have any powers. But when they asked what type of powers he was talking about, the man completely ignored everybody from that point. Zero was standing beside his godson and put his hand on the young vampire's left shoulder. Harry looked up at the man, who said to him:

"We need to talk in privet."

The black headed teen nodded in understanding. While everybody was distracted, the two of them quietly walked up the staircase and to an unused room. Harry put on a few spells to make sure that nobody could hear them, interrupt them or open the door, and thanks to his vampire side the spells were stronger now. Zero was sitting on a chair next to a wooden table. Harry sat down right across from him. The silver headed man said:

"First let's get rid of these glasses of yours, I know that you don't need them. It's pointless of using them when we're alone and you don't have to put on an act."

He took the glasses off of the teen then put it on the table. He knew that the black headed boy is going to need it soon after they're going to leave the room, so to not raise any suspicion. His lavender eyes looked at the teen's emerald eyes. He asked him:

"Harry, are you doing alright with your powers? Do you need to crave for blood yet?"

For a few moments the young man was thinking about how to answer the question. Finally, Harry answered while rubbing his hand where Hedwig made a scratch earlier:

"When my owl Hedwig wound my finger, there was little blood coming out. That's when my vampire side started to show itself. I licked the blood away, and all of a sudden I wanted more of it. I got control of myself of course, but I'm really thirsty and water hasn't helped me at all. I know that I need blood, but I hoped that the water would at least help on some kind of level."

Zero snorted a little, his elbow was resting against the table while his cheek was resting lightly against his fist. He stated to the boy:

"We can fix that, so there's nothing to worry about. What about your powers?"

Harry shrugged slightly. He leaned forward a little resting his elbows on his legs then said while looking down at his hands:

"I started to get furious at my so called best friends." A deep frown appeared on his lips, "All summer long I asked questions about Voldermort, wanting to know what was going on. Or at least to know what's going on with them. But they kept it to themselves saying it was because the headmaster told them to do so. What pissed me off is that they knew the dementors were chasing after me, but didn't give me any warnings. Now I have to go to the Minister to have a hearing and have all the charges fall, all because I was protecting myself and my useless cousin. Now, I'm angrier because Dumbledore kept a prophecy from me that have to do with me and Voldemort."

By now Harry was shouting, he ran his hands through his black messy hair like before but more violently. He was starting to get sick of all of this, it was impossible to get anything done when nobody was giving him any information. How was he supposed to fight the Dark Lord, if he doesn't know anything? The war is centered on him and Voldermort, and yet the older man knows about the whole thing more than he does and that's because nobody was keeping information away from him! A minute later Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, then the voice of the man whispering to him in a calming manner:

"Calm down Harry, or you're going to overheat the room."

Harry didn't feel the heat, but he did so anyways without a question. He thought of good and fun times that he had, at least during the time that he didn't have to worry about the damn wizard going after him. He slowly started to calm down by inhaling and exhaling slowly. He repeated the whole progress until Zero told him:

"You can stop now."

The black headed boy looked up. He noticed that the room seemed a little darker than before. Once more the older vampire said:

"I can see what she meant. When Lily said that she was hoping that you wouldn't get her short temper, she really meant it. You have to be more careful from now on, and remember this until the day that you die. Control that temper of yours, because one day it will get you in trouble if you don't."

Harry sighed deeply, he nodded in understanding. A second later he saw his godfather putting his hand inside of his pocket, then taking out a small box that had some kind of a flower on it with a moon in the middle and handed it to him. Zero explained to the confused teen very seriously:

"This is a box of tablets that you put in water. It's going to turn into something that is going to fool your body into thinking that it is real blood. It has been improved dramatically over the past years, and now it actually tastes like blood, when in reality it isn't. I don't know if your body will accept or reject it, but if it does either then come to me and let me know alright? I need to know about what to do about the situation."

Harry thought over about what his godfather has told him. He grinned slightly towards his godfather but in a thankful way and took the tablets with pleasure. He felt the man ruffling his hair softly, he said at the same time:

"Now that you're a vampire, you're going to need to go to bed like any other ones. It's only morning and I can see you're tired."

"Alright, I'll go to bed. Thank you for everything... dad."

Harry said with a bright smile on his face at the last word. It felt right to call the man in front of him his father, when he grew up with no father figure in his short life. He remembers the letter and what his mother has told him, of how he always called the man in front of him _papa_, so why not now? The man in front of him smiled at him, as a father would smile at his own son. They could have a relationship like that right? There was nothing wrong about it in their minds. It was very strange. Harry met the man only for an hour and already is closer to him than he is with Sirius. He wasn't sure if it's the attitude or his situation that makes the connection there. Either way, he didn't really mind it and accepted their connection. Harry said goodnight, grabbed his glasses and left to go to the bedroom. He lay down onto his bed and the second his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep slumber. For once, he didn't have the dream that he has been having for awhile. Instead, he had a peaceful dream.

**Please R&R I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited**

It was early in the evening. Zero sat down in the kitchen, where everybody was. All of them, minus him, were seating and talking to each other to kill time or they were using their free time to their advantage to catch up on something or doing a different matter. There were two people who were absent at the moment, Harry and Mr. Weasley. Both of them went to the Minister, so to get the young vampire's name cleared out of all charges. The silver headed man didn't like how things were running in the Wizard World. It was worst compare to the Vampire Hunter Association, and that meant a lot coming from Zero.

The vampire tilted his head a little to the right side, looking into thin air while thinking about the phone call that he's planning on having with Kaname. All he could do for Harry was make things clearer, keep him under control, guide him and teach him things that he could fight with such as weapons. The only thing that Zero can't break down for the boy is how to use his powers. The silver headed man isn't a pureblood, nor has he ever learned to control his powers since he didn't have any from the beginning. The man that was staring into thin air was too busy training to become a vampire hunter when he was a child. So, the only person he could think of who can teach Harry to control his powers is Kaname himself.

"We're back and Harry has been cleared out of all charges!"

Mr. Weasley announced brightly to everybody, while the two of them walked into the room. Harry looked dead tired. He really didn't want to be in the middle of the celebration at the moment. All he wanted to do was go to bed and go to sleep. Unfortunately, because nobody, but Zero, knew about him needing sleep during the day, they started to talk to him so fast that the poor boy couldn't fathom what was going on. His mind wasn't very clear, due to his sleepiness. Mrs. Weasley said to him:

"Harry you must be hungry, you haven't eaten breakfast. Come eat lunch with us!"

Harry shook his head while answering:

"I'm alright Mrs. Weasley. I'm not hungry at the moment."

Before she could say anything to him, Fred, George and Ginny kept on singing after they were told to be silent a few times already:

"He got off, he got off, he got off-"

"Shut up!"

The mother roared already having enough of it, but they kept on going. The two vampires the distraction to their advantage and ran out of there in a second, before anybody could realize it. The two vampires left the house, not worried that they would be attacked. All they wanted to do was just walk around a bit to get some fresh air. Zero asked his tired godson while flashing his eyes towards the teen:

"What really occurred Harry?"

Harry sighed deeply. He looked up at his godfather with exhausted emerald eyes then replied:

"Nothing much, Fudge was trying to make me look like a criminal. Every time I was trying to answer the questions that he asked in full sentences, the man cuts me off. It was really frustrating. I was going to lose it in there. Heck, I almost burned the place down. But then I remembered what you told me about my temper and the consequences that come with it if I don't calm down, so I started to slowly calm down and nobody got hurt. Now, all I want to do is go to sleep, which is going to be impossible with the others communicating so loudly with each other."

The two of them stopped walking at that point. Zero put his hand on the young vampire's shoulder and said to him:

"Don't worry about them Harry, let me deal with those clowns. Go get some sleep."

"Don't you need to go to sleep though?"

Harry couldn't help but wonder if his godfather was going to be alright. The older vampire answered simply:

"Once in a while I stay awake the entire day, so I'm going to be fine. It's you who needs to sleep. After what has happened to you for the past while, alongside the changes, you deserve it."

The black headed teen smiled. He nodded and went back to the house. Zero watched the teen silently. After he got inside the house the vampire put his hand inside his pocket, took out a phone, dialled 10 digit numbers and put it up against his right ear. A few moments have passed, all the silver headed man could hear was ringing on the other side. After the last ring, he heard a familiar female voice:

"Hello?"

"Yuki I need to talk to your brother."

Zero voice held a serious tone to it as he spoke to the woman. There was silent on the other side of the phone. A few moments later, a familiar male voice spoke through:

"What is it Kiryu? You never wanted to speak to me before."

The vampire ignored the second comment. He went straight into business:

"Look, do you remember Lily's child Harry?"

"Of course I remember the child, something happened to him?"

"Yes, the spell that Lily cast on him is gone. He's a vampire now. I can teach the boy everything, but not how to control his power. That's why I have called you Kuran. The boy needs your help to control his power, or he's going to obliterate everything in his sight, including him."

There was silence on the other side of the phone. This was a tough situation. Even though it was super clear that they hate each other's guts and wanted to kill one another, there were times when they had to work together even if they hated the idea of it. These were one of those moments, where they had to work together. If not for their selves then for Harry, he needs as much guidance as possible. Finally, Kaname spoke on the other side of the phone, having the same serious tone that Zero has in his voice:

"Are there any signs of some type of power?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Harry seems to be able to control fire. Because every time that he gets angry, the environment that's around him seems to get hotter and almost catch on fire. Other than that, I'm not sure if he has anymore powers."

There was a light hum on the other side of the phone. As if, Kaname understood what was going on but wasn't sharing the information to the ex-vampire hunter. This pissed Zero off but he controlled his temper. After a few moments, the vampire on the other line said:

"It's only August 1st, so you're going to have to bring Harry here. He's going to be trained to control the power for the next month, and of course you are going to continue teaching him as you are his godfather. But there is one thing… you're going to have to watch out for anymore signs that show he has more powers. Not every pureblood has one power. If anybody causes the boy suffering in any way, there's a chance that-"

The phone was cut off immediately. Zero pulled the phone away from his ear, and stared at the object confused as to what has just happened. He had just put full battery in it, so what the hell happened? All of a sudden, the vampire heard the loudest thunder he has ever heard in his entire life. If he wasn't shock at the uncommon sound, he would have covered his sensitive ears to block the sound as much as possible. The man looked up at the sky, to see that the heaven was covered with black clouds at the moment. It was unnatural, because before there were very little clouds when he and his godson walked around. So, how come it went from clear sky into darkness in just a few moments? That's not natural!

_But there is one thing… you're going to have to watch out for anymore signs that show he has more powers. Not every pureblood has one power. If anybody causes the boy suffering in any way, there's a chance that-_

The words echoed throughout his mind. Zero then had an idea of what his rival was going to say in the end. _Shit! _The silver headed godfather cursed mentally. He turned around fast and quickly dashed towards the hidden house with his vampire speed, not caring if anybody just saw him. When he got to the door, he went into a human pace. Quickly, he unfastened the door knob and got inside. He saw the wizards surrounding Harry while talking to him all at once, each of them were tried to talk over the other to get information out of the poor young vampire.

Nobody realized it, but if they even bothered looking into the teen's emerald eyes, which were covered with his black bangs, they're going to see that they're filled with indignation. The young vampire looked like as if he was going to maim all of them at this very moment on the spot without a second thought. Zero grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him behind himself. The wizards were standing there dumbfounded as to what has just occurred. Before any of them could say anything at all, the ex-vampire hunter looked down at the younger vampire and said to him:

"Go get your things, we're leaving right now."

Without another word Harry ran upstairs in amazing speed that once again surprised the wizards and witches. None of them has _ever _seen somebody run that fast, the only thing that they could compare it to would be the newest broom that was on the market. Sirius was the first one to realize what the man has just said. He howled in complete outrage:

"What do you mean he's leaving? Harry isn't going anywhere with you!"

Zero ignored the furious male figure. He turned to Dumbledore and started to tell him with a serious tone that left no room for arguments even if they tried to argue back:

"I'm taking him back to Lily's homeland, where I live as well as a few of his relatives. It's best that he's away from everything that's happening in England until it's time for school."

The headmaster wasn't very sure if to let such thing happen. After a few minutes of thinking he sighed deeply and nodded, knowing that it was for the best. The next thing everybody knew, Harry was beside Zero once again with his suitcase, broom and Hedwig's cage were occupying both of his hands. Before any of them could say anything, the two vampires were gone. Ron asked completely confused as to what has just happened:

"How do they keep doing that?"

By the time that the two of them got off of the plane, it was 10 PM. They were quiet the entire flight, not speaking a word to one another. The reason as to why they didn't talk was because the conversation they would have would be very easily overheard by other people, who would raise questions. So, because of that, the two wanted to stay away from that kind of a situation that could lead them to be exposed as to what they really are the best that they could.

Harry looked out of the big windows that were showing the outside world inside the airport. He has never been to Japan before, so he found his surroundings quite fascinating. The two of them continued to stroll through the group of people to the doors that led to the outside. The electronic doors closed behind them when they walked a few steps away. The air was cold. People walked around in their own paces, while clinging onto their coats in hope to get as much warmth as possible. The sky was covered with gray clouds, ready to let whatever they hold onto so tightly fall onto the ground from the heavens.

Harry looked up at his godfather, who ambles slowly towards a black limo. The young vampire stopped in his tracks when he caught the sight of the car. It was a limo! When he questioned his godfather about it, he was told that his aunt and uncle sent the limo to them. Quickly, he snapped out of his shock and sprint towards his godfather while dragging his stuff. After he got to where the man was, the two of them got into the limo, closed the door and were off.

Finally after an hour of complete silence, Harry interrogated Zero:

"When are we going to be there?"

The older vampire flashed his lavender eyes towards the teen. He once more stared out of the window as if is expecting something to come and hurt or destroy the both of them without any mercy. He answered the question without any emotion in his voice, as if remembering something that he didn't want to recall:

"Soon"

Harry's emerald eyes flashed towards the car window on his side, and watched the forest go by without any complain. He let his mind wonder off into its own little world, wondering what his aunt and uncle were like. If they would detest him so badly that they're going to throw him out of the house and go back to England, or they are nice people, that didn't mind what he was. But in the back of his mind, the teen really didn't want them to hate him. He had enough hate from his other uncle and aunt.

"Harry."

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. He realized that the limo stopped moving. The young boy got out of the car, looked up and his mouth nearly hit the ground with a thud at the sight in front of him. Right in front of him was a _huge _mansion… no… a _castle_ like building was the correct term. Harry wasn't even sure at the moment what kind of a building this was! What shocked him even further, was the fact that his relatives were super rich. _If_ _Dudley ever finds out about these people, he's going to want to have anything in sight and take advantage of their money. _The black headed boy couldn't have helped but thought to himself at the moment, since it was true that it would happen. But really all he cares about at the moment was how his relatives were going to react to what he was. Zero, as if could read his godson's mind, said to the worried boy while staring at the building with a frown on his face:

"The people who live here are pureblood vampires, so you don't have to worry about them finding out what you are."

The big double doors opened up, and three people have shown up from behind it, two of them looked like they were around the same age as his godfather. The man was a tall, fairly built with a beautiful, youthful look that Harry knew any girl would fall for. The tall male figure has reddish brown hair which was a little longer than his shoulders. The hair was a little curly and a little straighter at the same time. He has garnet coloured eyes that seemed to hold so much knowledge and other things that Harry couldn't figure out at the moment. It almost seems that the man was trying to hide something that other people shouldn't know or even question.

The woman next to him was a petite, slender girl with red-brown eyes and brown long hair that reached to her waist. She has a gentle and happy look on her face, but Harry knew these types of girls. If anybody makes them angry, the women would attack them with all they got. Then there is going to be at least one outcome out of this entire three: One, the person who they attacked would be severally hurt. Two, they would be killed in some way. Three, the women are going to give them mercy and let the attackers go.

The girl that was beside the woman, looked like she got a mix of both the people's looks. She seems to be a year or so younger than Harry and a little shorter. She has long reddish brown hair, which was a little curly and had red-brown eyes that could make many people fall for her. _She's beautiful. _Harry couldn't have helped but thought to himself when he looked at her. When he realized what he thought just now, the teen looked down at the ground and tried to hide the blush on his face.

"Zero! I'm so happy to see you!"

The older lady announced with such a happy tone, that it was as if they haven't seen each other in _years_. She tackled the silver headed man with a tight hug, which could make anybody lose their breath if they were normal. Harry watched in amusement how his godfather tried to get her off of him because of the tight hold. The reddish-brown hair man said in a calm voice:

"Yuki, get off of him or you're going to choke Kiryu."

With that statement, the woman let go of the ex-vampire hunter in a second. She gave him an apologetic look then turned to Harry. Without a second to spare, she gave him a big hug and said to him with a big smile on her face once again:

"Oh Harry, I haven't seen you in such a long time. You have grown so much since you have been a baby."

Harry blushed in embarrassment at her comment. Because of Petunia, this was the last thing he expected a reaction coming from his other aunt. What the teen expected, was a cold stare and a mean comment just like his aunt who he lived with all his life. Instead, he got the opposite... and he wasn't complaining one bit. Yuki said to him once more:

"Harry this is my daughter and your cousin Scarlet."

"Mom, I can introduce myself."

The girl huffed a little. The young female didn't like it when she couldn't do things on her own, without other people doing them for her. Scarlet said to Harry with a smile:

"Scarlet Kuran"

"Harry Potter"

The two of them shook hands with each other, and when they did so something strange like an electric shock went through their fingertips to the others hand. Neither of them commented on it, because they didn't know what to say exactly.

After the introductions were done, everybody went inside. The adults were going to talk about what they're going to do next about the young vampire's training. Meanwhile, Harry and Scarlet decided to get to know each other more since they never met one another in their lives, while the female vampire showed her cousin around the place. The two of them got along great! Neither of them had no idea of the event that is going to take place and change both of their lives forever.

**Leave a review, follow, favorite and have a nice day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited**

Harry sat down on the bench, in the beautiful garden, which was behind the mansion. All around him were different types of roses, in so many colors that he was surprised by not being able to recognize most of them. There was a fountain in front of him, with no special shape really, but it made the water look beautiful nonetheless as it came out of the statue. The black sky was free of any clouds and instead was covered with stars. The garden lights were switched on, which gave the young vampire enough light to read his book. A light breeze went by, the leaves of the trees and plants moved alongside it a little.

Harry felt himself relax. He exhaled softly and looked up at the sky.

Just half an hour ago, he finished to train with both his Uncle Kaname and Godfather Zero. It had been a whole month since he arrived, and he had been able to learn how to control his powers pretty well. His uncle commented though, that he had a long way to go. This meant that Harry shouldn't be surprised by his powers go out of control sometimes. Feelings do get in the way, which is why the black headed vampire should be careful whenever he gets angry. Not only that, but the vampire learned that he still has his magical powers. It was a good thing, because if he didn't have them anymore then everybody would get suspicious. The only downside is, is that Harry wouldn't be able to do magic with his wand. The good news to that is that he could do wandless magic. But, he would need to work on the material from his first year to be able to succeed.

Not only that, but Harry got to meet his relatives' friends during his stay. Their names are Senri, Hanabusa, Takuma, Rima, Akatsuki and Ruka. In the ex-wizard's opinion, each of these vampires is different from the other one, but sometimes they had the same personalities.

Senri is a quiet person. He barely showed any emotion when he talked to somebody or was spoken to. When he found out about Harry, he just gave him a nod, asked if he wanted some pocky then stopped talking all together. That was unless one of the vampire girls talked to the man, who Harry noticed, had the same like for pocky as Senri does.

Hanabusa is one of the most people who, Harry noticed, annjoyed his Uncle Kaname as if it was nothing but a hobby. The vampire is a very cheerful and nice person. The vampire even ended up tackling the ex-wizard and welcomed the teen to the vampire world. Harry hadn't mind being welcomed, but the tackle was too much in his opinion. The man was like a child in disguise and was on a sugar rush.

Takuma, he was a lot like Hanabusa in Harry's opinion. He's cheerful, enthusiastic and caring. Alongside the other vampire, he welcomed Harry to the vampire world with open arms. He even talked to the teen about some things, which he needed to know about their world. So, that the ex-wizard wouldn't look foolish in front of people and get into unnecessary trouble.

Rima has a similar personality to Senri. She's quiet and loves pocky. But at the same time, she's different. Even though she's a lady of few words, the female vampire has a short-temper. At least, that's what Harry heard from Takuma when he asked him about the female vampire. So, after finding out about her temper and being on the end of her wrath, the teen decided to never cross the line when it came to her.

Akatsuki is a calm person. To Harry's shock, he has never seen the older vampire lose his temper with anybody. He has found out during the past month that Akatsuki is a very royal and protective person. The newfound vampire has seen a fight once inside the mansion, and had watched as the vampire calm the other two vampires down and had never taken sides with anybody.

The last person, who Harry met, was Ruka. The new found vampire had only _one _thing to say about her. She was the most annoying girl he had ever met, in his entire short life. He has never seen somebody so possessive as her. The teen watched as she always glared at his Aunt Yuki and how she was always cold towards Scarlet. But when it came to his Uncle Kaname, she always seemed sweet and nice as if she hadn't done anything. That made Harry very angry with the vampire, and very cold towards her. Because of that, she's equally as harsh towards him.

The biggest thing that happened to him during summer -or in his life really- is that Harry found out that he's engaged, and to his cousin no less. Both Scarlet and he were shocked when they found out. They never would have thought that their parents would make an arrangement when they were only babies. The only parent figure that didn't know about the engagement was James Potter. At first, the ex-wizard wasn't very sure if it's right to marry someone in their own family. That was his thoughts, until he was told that it's not uncommon. Also, he realized that neither of the two saw each other as cousins, but instead as friends... actually more than friends. The two vampires relaxed after finding out, and confessed their feelings for each other soon afterwards. That was when they went from friends, who like each other but doesn't want to ruin the friendship, to lovers.

If somebody asked Harry how his summer went, he would say that it was the best summer of his life. First, he found out that he has another godfather, who he could trust more than anybody but also look up to like a son to a father. Second, he found out that he has more relatives, who actually accepted him with open arms unlike the Dursley's. Thirdly, he has found a lover who he wouldn't trade anything for the world and is going to marry her at some point near the future.

When Harry thought about his other godfather, Sirius, he didn't know what to think. On one hand, the man was the closest person that he has seen as a father. But when the vampire thinks about it really, the man is more like an older brother. Like how the Weasley twins are towards Ron. He couldn't go to the man when he needs help, especially now. On the other hand, Sirius sees Harry as his best friend's son and a copy of James. The only reason why he thought like this is because Snape hates him, since he looks like every inch as his biological father except the eyes which belongs to his mother. It makes perfect sense really. It would also explain why his godfather always expects him to throw some kind of a prank, talk about girls and get into trouble. Harry doesn't like pranking, he enjoys laughing here and there but he would _never _throw a prank on somebody that's just crossing the line in his books. Harry does talk about girls, but very little due to the little fact that a _Dark Lord_ is after him. Also, Harry gets in trouble only because it finds him first, he tries to stay out of the way and just finish his studies but it never works.

Before the young vampire thought any further and started getting frustrated, he felt two arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Harry looked behind him. His emerald eyes met with familiar red-brown eyes. A soft smile appeared on his lips, when he realized that the eyes belonged to his fiancée Scarlet. The said female vampire kissed his cheek and asked him:

"How did the training go?"

"It went well Scarlet, still need to practice."

Harry smiled at his lover, who returned it gladly. The reddish brown headed girl sat down next to him. She felt her fiancée wrap one of his arms around her shoulders, and brought her closer to him. Scarlet smiled more. She wrapped her arms around his waist then rested her head against his chest. Harry put his book aside and soon forgot about it. The black headed vampire ran his fingers through Scarlet's hair, in a gentle and slow motion. It was quiet for the past few minutes, before the female vampire said with a hint of sad tone in her voice:

"So... you're leaving tomorrow morning."

Harry sighed deeply. He expected this topic to come up sooner or later. He closed his emerald eyes then replied to Scarlet:

"Yes"

He felt a tug on his light blue dress shirt. He looked down at the girl. He saw her red-brown eyes look up at him seriously. She said to him:

"You better be careful Harry, from what I heard from you, something is going to happen this year."

"Don't worry love. I'm going to be careful."

It was the only reply she got alongside a smile. A small smile appeared on her face. Once more she rested her head against his chest and relaxed.

Meanwhile, Harry thought about the new school year. He _really_ doesn't want to go back. Every damn year, Voldermort comes back to try to get his body back, or kill Harry, or do something else. The newfound vampire thought that he could stop him from achieving his goal, but after what happened last year he knew that he had failed. When Harry thought about it, this year he had a feeling that the Dark Lord would get to him somehow. If not, then there's always next year, _if _the vampire returns. His thoughts went from the dark wizard towards his best friends from school. He couldn't help but think on how they would react to what he is. For all he knows, Ron and Hermione could report it to Dumbledore which would lead him to be killed. If what his mother said was true in her letter, the wizards would torture him first _then _kill him, no questions asked nor second thoughts.

"Scarlet, Harry, come back inside."

Yuki shouted from the door towards the two vampires. Scarlet looked up at her mother, she told her that they would be there right away. With that the older female vampire left. The reddish brown headed girl looked towards her fiancée. She noticed a dark look appear in his eyes, telling her that he was thinking about something bad. A deep frown appeared on her face. She asked him:

"What's wrong?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, realized what she said then replied softly.

"It's nothing to worry about."

His lover gave him a look, not believing him one bit but dropped it. The two stood up and went into the mansion. As they walked inside, they saw Ruka in one of the hallways. The pale brown headed vampire, glared at them, turned around and walked away. Scarlet sighed softly, she said to the other vampire:

"I'm getting really tired of her attitude. I didn't do anything to her."

"Don't worry Scarlet, it could be worst."

Harry assured the girl beside him. His thoughts went back to his childhood, how he was abused only because he was different. Even if he hadn't done anything to his relatives, he still got beaten up by either his cousin or his uncle. Harry shivered at the memories. He pushed them away, because he didn't want to face them at the moment. The black headed vampire felt his hand being tugged. He saw Scarlet with a frown on her face once more. He knew that she knew what he just thought about. Right after the teen came to the mansion, his newfound relatives found out about his past. Let's just say, that the Dursley's disappeared from the face of the earth and still nobody found them. After that, he was never shouted at since the beginning. It was because if he was shouted at, Harry's memories of his other Uncle would come back and hunt him. That's why he always flinches whenever yells at him.

Scarlet started to drag Harry. She wanted to help him forget about those memories as much as possible, and by doing so she has to distract him. It worked, because the male vampire's attention went to her, instead of remembering of his past.

The two of them walked throughout the long hallways. For the rest of the night, the two of them hung out with each other, neither of them left the other's side.

Soon, darkness turned into light outside. The lights indoors were switched off. Before Harry went to his room, to finish his packing, he looked over at Scarlet and asked her out of the blue:

"May I mark you?"

The female vampire looked at him surprised. She hadn't expected to hear that question coming from his lips. Harry was supposed to mark her since they were told that they were engaged, but because she wasn't ready yet he never did it in the first place. Now, that they knew each other better, Scarlet was ready for him to mark her and for her to mark him. A smile appeared on her face. She nodded slowly. Harry brushed away her hair with a gentle touch, he leaned his face down towards her neck. Slowly he opened his mouth, which showed his vampire teeth. Without a second to waste, he dug the teeth into her neck. That action brought out blood at the progress. Scarlet gasped softly, she hadn't expected it to feel so amazing. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her mouth close to his neck, and did the exact same action. After a few minutes, the both of them pulled away. They kissed each other softly for a few moments. Harry finally pulled away and said:

"I have to get going."

"You better write letters Harry, because if you don't I'm coming after you."

The black headed vampire laughed at her threat and nodded in response. He kissed her forehead then pecked her lips. After that, he left towards his room. As, he got to his room, Harry packed the rest of his stuff and washed off the blood quickly. He said his farewell to his family, fiancée, and relatives' friends who he had made friends with during the month. Afterwards Harry left with Zero towards the airport.

-ooOOoo-

Harry looked around the train station. He saw that there were very little people there, because it was still early before the train leaves. He looked over to Zero. He saw that the older ex-vampire hunter studied his surroundings. The young vampire left almost all of his suitcases behind, so that the people who worked there could load them up onto the train like always. Harry kneeled down in front of Hedwig's cage. He opened the door of the cage with a flip of his fingers. The white owl got out of the cage with happiness and landed on his shoulder. The black headed vampire stroked her gently. Harry said to the female bird:

"Sorry for cooping you up in there girl, but I couldn't let you fly so far away from Japan to Hogwarts now could I?"

Hedwig hooted in response. Harry stood up straight and got onto the train with Zero not far behind. The two of them got into the first compartment, which was free. The black headed ex-wizard opened his suitcase. He took out a book named _Defensive Magical Theory_. It was the only book that he hadn't had the chance to read yet, and he was somewhat curious as to what this new professor had his or her mind set towards for the rest of the year. Before he could read the first chapter, there was a knock on the compartment's window.

The two vampires looked towards the window, to see a brown owl. Zero opened the window, curious as to what an owl wanted from them. The bird flew in and dropped a letter on the ex-vampire hunter's lap, and then the male owl landed on the table as if he waited for something. The silver headed man opened the letter, and started to read. A moment later a sigh came from him. Harry asked his godfather with curiosity:

"What is it?"

"It seems that the old headmaster of yours has decided to change my position. Now I'm the History of Magic teacher."

By the time Zero finished, he saw his godson with an amused look on his face. He shot the boy a glare then looked over at the owl. The older vampire snarled:

"Alright, I got the letter, now go away!"

The brown owl seemed to glare at the older vampire. He turned around then flew out of the window. The silver headed vampire sighed deeply. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He said:

"I might as well teach the wizards some _real _history. Such as: Ancient Egypt, Rome, World War I and so on. I know nothing about History of Magic, and I don't want to know."

"Finally, the class is going to be interesting for once."

Harry exclaimed with happiness, which got his godfather to roll his eyes.

Minute turned into hours. Finally, it was a minute before 11 o'clock. All the kids got onto the train as quick as possible, so that they wouldn't miss it. Many of the kids waved to their families' goodbye from the windows, as the train started to move. Harry looked out of the window. His elbow was rested on the desk while his cheek rested against his fist. He had a worry expression on his face. The black headed vampire had just finished the book, and he was not impressed with where the class was heading towards the end of the year. The book said nothing about spells that he could use for defence, but instead it said how defensive spells were completely useless and no good. Whoever wrote this book, must be an idiot without a brain in his or her skull.

His green eyes watched as the land go by, while the train moved fast towards the location of the school. Soon his eyes started to drop slowly, and after a few minutes he was fast asleep.

A few hours passed by, Harry felt himself being shaken. He groaned in frustration at the action. He tried to get back to sleep only to be shaken harder. Finally, the black headed vampire opened his eyes to glare with a passion at whoever it was. Only, to see that it was Ron. The red headed wizard backed away from the vampire with his hands up in defense. The Weasley said:

"Woh, there mate! Calm down I'm not going to attack you."

Harry relaxed a little, but still had his guard up around his friends. He rubbed his eyes with his palm. He said:

"Sorry about that, I didn't have a good amount of sleep for the past two days. The seats on the plane are hard to sleep on."

"Understood" Hermione said as she sat down beside Zero. She scooted away from him and closer to the door, as if she was afraid that he might bite her head off or something. Once more, she said, but with a hint of confusion. "Where are you glasses?"

Harry blinked a few times before realizing what she meant. Quickly the vampire thought of an excuse. He answered her question with a small smile on his face:

"In Japan there was a healer who cured my eye sight. So, now I don't need glasses, like I used to."

When he saw how his friends accepted it so easily, the black headed vampire sighed in relief mentally. Before he could say anything, the two wizards interrupted him by them start to comment on the rest of the prefects. Harry listened quietly to the two of them. That was until the door of the compartment flew open. A familiar blond headed boy stood there, with a smirk on his face. The black headed vampire right eye twitched with annoyance. He growled at Malfoy:

"What is it?"

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." The blond wizard continued to smirk. His nose held up high as he continued to speak. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone!"

Harry snarled at the blond before he literally kicked Malfoy in the stomach and slammed the door in his face after he flew out. The wizards in the compartment stared at their friend in shock, while Zero smirked with amusement. He turned his head and stared back out the window as if nothing had happened. The young vampire sat down. He calmed himself quickly, before he set the room on fire. Finally, the two wizards snapped out of their shock states. Ron said with his mouth still hung open:

"That was bloody brilliant."

Harry didn't comment on what his friend said. He was too busy to stay under control without there be lightning or something set on fire. After a good few minutes, _once _again the door opened and when the trio looked up they saw Cho Chang, Harry's ex-crush. The young vampire sighed softly. He just wanted to get some rest was that so bad? _I might as well start sleeping like I used to_, he thought to himself. He heard the girl in the doorway said shyly:

"Oh... hello, Harry."

"Hi..."

The ex-wizard replied blankly. The girl in front of him face went pink. She quickly and awkwardly said:

"Um... well... just thought I'd say hello... bye then."

With that she was gone. Ron blinked a few times. He looked over to his friend. He asked the annoyed vampire:

"Do you know what that was about?"

"No"

Harry lied through his teeth smoothly. He realized that she had a crush on him since the moment her face went pink just by him talking. How? Thanks to Hanabusa of course! He flirted with so many girls during summer, that Harry lost count after 20. But nonetheless, he learned when to recognize a crush from afar, thanks to the other vampire. The two male teens heard their witch friend said with annoyance:

"Boys!"

She looked away as if they somehow offended her. _This is going to be a _long _year_, Harry thought to himself with annoyance, as he covered his emerald eyes with his left hand. After another few minutes passed by, Hermione turned back to her sitting position and asked Zero:

"What are we going to learn this year in Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Zero's lavender eyes drew away from the window towards the bushy brown headed girl. He said to her:

"I'm not going to teach that class anymore. Instead, it's going to be History of Magic."

"What are you going to teach us?"

Ron asked without missing a bit, while leaning forwards slightly. Zero said after a moment of staring at the two:

"History about non-magical ancient times, the wars and so on."

"Wait, so you're going to learn about _muggle _history?"

The red headed wizard asked in shock. He leaned back with a shock look on his face. The silver headed man sighed deeply. He thought to himself, _wizards are stupider than they look._ After Hermione stopped giving the wizard a disapproval look, she started to talk excitedly about the history she was going to learn.

Hours had gone by, when the train finally stopped. All the wizards and witches started to get off of it. Ron and Hermione were gone quickly, they said something about supervise. While those two left right away, Harry with Zero got off with the last people. They really didn't want to get carried away by the crowed of students, which was why they waited. As, they finally got off of the train, the two vampires looked around. Harry dragged his godfather towards the carriages, which were not horseless like the black headed vampire saw them for the past few years. The ex-wizard blinked a few times. He asked the older man:

"Is it just me, or are there skeleton horses with wings on their backs in front of the carriages?"

"I see them as well."

Zero said as he looked over at the horses with interest. The two of them finally looked away and got onto one of the carriages. When Harry looked around, he noticed that his two friends joined them. That was when the carriage started to move, and the sight of the castle came nearer and nearer. When they got to the castle finally, Zero left to go to the teachers table while Harry and the others went towards the Gryffindor table. After they sat down, the witch and the wizard in the group started to bicker with one another once again over something... Harry wasn't very sure and didn't really care. He ignored them in favor of looking up towards the teachers table. What he saw surprised him. There sat a familiar pink clothed toad. _Shit! What is _she _doing here? _Harry thought to himself with anger. His emerald eyes flashed towards his godfather for a quick second, then returned to the toad like woman. Out of the blue, Hermione said sharply:

"Who's that?"

The two males of the group looked over to where she pointed at, only to see that it was the same toad lady that Harry looked at about a moment ago. The ex-wizard said:

"It's that Umbridge woman."

"Who?"

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge."

"What on Earth is she doing here?"

The witch asked in wonder, but got no respond. All of a sudden, the two great doors of the Great Hall opened up. Professor McGonagall walked through the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables with the first years following her close behind. Harry studied the look on their young faces, to see that they had a similar reaction to what he had when he first came to Hogwarts. The first years stopped in their tracks, they, alongside everybody else, stared at the hat that was on the chair. All of a sudden, the garment opened its mouth and started to sing a song:

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,'

Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same.'

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with duelling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you ...

Let the Sorting now begin."

The hat became motionless once more. Applause started to echo throughout the Great Hall, until finally it started to die down. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll, and started to name out one student after another. Each student got sorted into one of the houses, until finally the last person who got sorted ran towards the Hufflepuff table. The old witch professor grabbed the hat, and then marched towards the teachers table. Professor Dumbledore stood up, he announced to the whole entire school:

"To our newcomers welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Without another word, the food appeared in front of all the students like it does every year. In a second, Harry watched disgusted as his wizard friend literally did as the headmaster said. The vampire looked over to his cup of water. He pushed his right hand inside his robe pocket, and pulled out the tablets. Harry opened the box, grabbed one of the tablets, closed the box then put the tablet into the water. Ron asked him with confusion:

"What's that?"

"Remember when I said that a healer healed my eyesight? Well, that healer said that I have to take this medicine a few times a week. If I have to, I'm going to have to take it every day."

Harry said to the wizard, he knew that the red headed boy would buy his excuse without a question. Before Hermione could ask a question herself, the vampire grabbed the cup then drank the fake blood that the tablet produced. He thought to himself about the lyrics of the song. Harry was taught this past summer many things and one of them are listening closely to one's speech, so to find double meaning behind their words. The hat was warning everybody about what the following year is going to bring, and from the looks of it nobody took the piece of garment seriously. That brought a deep frown upon the vampire. His eyes, once more, flicked towards his godfather. Lavender eyes met his pair. The older vampire seemed to know what the other one thought, because he has a frown of his own.

After a little while, the headmaster once again stood up. All eyes were on him as they waited for him to speak once more.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

Some of the students wondered, why that part of the speech was always there. There were little to no students who ever looked at the list, so why should they start now? Once again the headmaster said:

"We have three new changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who is going to take over Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. You all must have noticed that Professor Binns is not here with us anymore. During the summer, he found out that he was a ghost and retired. In his place, we welcome Professor Kiryu, our new History of Magic teacher."

There were a round of applause from the students and teachers. After a minute it died down until everybody stopped, which gave Dumbledore a sign to continue.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams is taking place on the-"

"Hem, hem." A voice cut the headmaster. All eyes went from Professor Dumbledore, towards the toad like lady. Professor Umbridge said with a sick look on her face, "Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me."

Harry let his emerald eyes look around very quickly, to see that _nobody_ looked happy to see her. Heck, even the professors, except Dumbledore, were glaring at her. The new professor cleared her throat once again, before she announced to the students and teachers:

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding Community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

At that point Harry let his mind wondered a little. He knows that it's very important to listen to the speech, in case there's something important that's being told. But the speech is far too long and it made everybody bored as hell. He was pretty sure that his relatives with their friends would have stopped listening as well. The vampire looked over to his godfather, to see the silver headed man look around with the same expression as everybody else, he was bored just like Harry predicted. Finally, the ex-wizard forced himself to listen to the rest of the speech. He was pleased to hear that that she's finishing her speech, but not pleased at what he's hearing:

"... Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

With that the toad lady sat down. The silence filled the entire hall, only to be broken by the headmaster clap his hands. A few people followed his example, even though there was no meaning behind it. Finally the headmaster finished his speech, and let everybody finish their food.

Hermione talked with her two friends, about what was the meaning behind Professor Umbridge speech. In the end both she and Ron started to talk with each other, neither of them realizing that Harry wasn't listening to them. He was too busy finishing his drink, while he thought about the speech itself. Now he understood what the hat was going on about. Harry remembers something important. That woman _hates _anything that's not a pureblood wizard or witch, especially other magical beings. That brought fear into his whole being. Harry only hopes that his relatives aren't coming over to visit like they had planned to before, because Harry has a _very _bad feeling about Professor Umbridge, and he doesn't want his newfound family and friends to be in the middle of the disaster.

**Please review, favorite and follow my story. Thank you to those that have done that already. **

**Have a good day**

**- TheAnimeWriterLover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited**

**I want to thank ****garra king of the sand**** for helping me out with one of Harry's powers**

The next day, Harry _wasn't_ in a good mood. Before he gone off to sleep last night, one of his dorm mates, Seamus, accused of him lie about Voldermort's return. Ron had stopped the boy fast, before the black headed vampire had done anything. He _really _wanted to shoot lightning out of his finger tips towards the other teen. Harry wasn't a liar he _knows _what he saw that day. He saw his new friend get murdered in front of him. He saw his parents' murderer come back to life. He saw his parents' traitor use his own human blood, to help bring Voldermort back to life. If he imagined all of that, then he was a little leprechaun who ran around with a pot of gold in his arms.

Harry sighed deeply, as he rubbed his temples with frustration. He could feel a headache start to form, which didn't make his mood lighten up. He has enough to worry about, without people going around accusing him of being a liar and seeking attention brat. First, he has to figure out how to switch his vampire clock to a human one so that he could wake up like the others on time. Second, dealing with a toad named Umbridge. Third, trying to hide from trouble before it finds him.

_This day could _not _get any worst_, Harry thought to himself as he buried his face into his right hand.

His two best friends sat down across one another and bickered with each other like always. Harry ignored the both of them, in favor of eating the food in front of him and drinking the fake blood from the cup. He heard footsteps come his way a second later. The vampire looked up to see Professor McGonagall hand out the schedules. When Harry and his best friends got their schedules, Ron groaned out:

"What kind of a Monday is this? History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts... I don't know about Professor Kiryu but we still have Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!"

Harry couldn't have helped but nodded in agreement. Unlike their female friend, the two of them either hated or loathed these teachers with a passion. Even though they hadn't seen the Umbridge woman teach yet, they knew that she wouldn't be very fair and a teacher material from her speech last night. The black headed vampire ran his hand through his hair that started to get longer than before with frustration. He considered for a moment, to cut the hair back to its normal length. Before he thought any further, a flashback came to mind.

_"Scarlet... what are you doing?"_

_Harry asked his fiancée, as she ran her hands through his hair that was up to his chin now. The male vampire tried to read through his wizard homework, but couldn't do so because of what the female continued doing. He heard a giggle from her, as she said to him innocently:_

_"Nothing"_

_"Then, why do you continue to play with my hair?"_

_Harry asked, only to get three words as a reply:_

_"Because it's fun"_

_"Maybe I should cut my hair soon."_

_He muttered to himself. At that point, he felt a tug that forced him to look behind him at Scarlet. She had a frown on her face, and said:_

_"Don't cut your long hair, it suits you."_

_"What kind of a boy has long hair nowadays?"_

_"I could name a lot of vampires who have long hair."_

_Harry sighed deeply. He said to her with a groan:_

_"You don't plan to give up are you?"_

_"Nope"_

"Hey, mate, what's so funny?"

Harry heard somebody question from his left. He looked up from his drink to see it was Ron that asked. The vampire shook his head with amusement. He said with a soft chuckle:

"It's nothing. I just remembered something that continues to amuse me."

The red headed wizard accepted the answer without really much of a thought. He went back to talk with his older twin brothers about some sort of a prank that he could use for something. At this point, Harry stopped paying attention to his surroundings and decided to what he was doing beforehand. After he quickly finished the little amount of food and drinking, the vampire told his friends that he would see them in class later then left. Before either of his friends could say anything, he was gone.

Harry walked up the steps towards the Gryffindor tower. He came upon the Fat Lady who asked him like always:

"Password"

"Mimbuius mimbletonia"

The portrait swung open. Harry walked in and the portrait shut behind him. The vampire walked up to his dormitory with a light sigh. The memory of what happened last night came back once more to his mind.

"What should I do with the wizard world? I can't help, but want to leave it in the hands of Voldermort, so that they could deal with him all by themselves." He began to mumble to himself, as he started to gather his stuff for the morning. "First they saw me as a hero, and celebrated the night of my parents' death because I got rid of Voldermort. In my second year, everybody started to turn their backs on me, all because I could speak with snakes and believed that I was the heir of Slytherin. Once more, it happened fourth year, all because they thought I wanted more fame by me putting my own name in the goblet. Now, they thought that I had finally lost it! I lost it? They're the ones that finally lost it. All because they believed every single word that the Minister said. Fudge could tell them that dragons don't breath fire any longer, they would believe him without a second thought."

Harry walked out of the tower and headed towards the classroom that had the class of History of Magic. _I don't see how a person that could speak to snakes is considered evil. It's like saying that if a person spoke a rabbit language, that they were evil. That really makes no sense at all. So, what if Slytherin himself could speak with snakes? Other people, who have _no _connection to him whatsoever, could speak it as well. _While the vampire thought to himself, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see. Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Potter, or are you too good to bother looking around you?"

Malfoy sneered at his rival, with his two goons behind him as they start to crack their knuckles. Instead of a nasty reply like on the train, Harry decided to ignore his rival for once so that he could get to class quickly. Thankfully, the blond headed wizard hadn't chased after him. _Maybe if I stopped to talk to Malfoy, he would stop harassing me. _Harry thought to himself once more thoughtfully, and decided to do just that. Now that he thought about it, the only times that Malfoy had harassed him, were when he talked back to him or started to harass the blond instead. Harry groaned out loud with frustration in disbelief. He could have skipped the bulling part of school if he wanted to, but never realized it until now! What was he thinking?

The black headed vampire finally came to his destination. He opened the door to see the classroom full of light and heat from the sun. He manipulated the warmth around him, so that it wouldn't touch him. It was more like an invisible shield. He learned how to do that by the help of his godfather and uncle. This part of his powers help him quite a bit, because he still wasn't used to the sun hitting his skin unlike his vampire family and godfather.

Harry walked in and took his seat. He looked around, only to see that he was the only one there. Heck! Even his father figure wasn't there yet. _Time flies by when you are frustrated_, Harry thought to himself with a dry tone. He took out what he needed, and decided to start to write the letter he promised to Scarlet. The letter wasn't very long, since he plans to finish it by the end of the day. His left elbow rested against the wooden table, with his cheek rested on the fist. His green eyes stared down at the letter. He couldn't help but want to leave the school already just to get back to his fiancée. He hated it when he left at the end of summer, because both he and Scarlet would be very far away from each other. The only way to communicate with one another was by a letter.

It wasn't enough though. Harry doesn't want to write a letter, which would take who knows how long to go to Japan and head back to Scotland. He wanted to hold the female vampire in his arms. To run his hand through her long hair and kiss those soft lips that he became so addicted to. He wanted to hear her voice, her laugh, how her arms wrapped around his body as he hold her close to his own.

Harry felt somebody nudge him. A deep frown appeared on his face. His green eyes opened, which he didn't realize were closed, and flicked towards Ron and Hermione who sat down on either side of his body. Quickly, he put away the letter with hope that they weren't going to be noisy as ever, just by them read what he had written down and question him. Harry respected their privacy, but sometimes, or always, they didn't respect his own. His personal space, his letters, his thoughts, _nothing _went undetected by them. This made the vampire frustrated none stop. Even if he does tell them to stop, they never have listened to him but continued as always. Yet they always wonder why he's shouting at them, and act innocent like they have done nothing wrong.

After he snapped out of his thoughts, he looked around to notice that the class started to fill up and his Godfather _still _wasn't there.

"Hey mate, what did you write?"

Ron asked his friend, only to get a small glare that clearly screamed _none of your business!_ Quickly, the red headed wizard backed away to show that he won't ask again. Before Hermione could say anything, about his behavior and the letter, Zero walked into the classroom with the door slammed behind him. The entire classroom fell into silence. They watched their new professor carefully to see what he has planned for them. The silver headed vampire turned around to face his silent students. His lavender eyes studied everybody, which made everybody, but Harry, shiver. It was like he was staring straight into their souls. He started to speak with a very seriously:

"Good morning, my name is Professor Kiryu and I'm your new professor. From what I heard, your previous professor hasn't taught you very well. He pretty much put all of you to sleep, and let you pass the class with only an _Acceptable_ grade. Now that he's gone, I expect all of you to be awake during my class and to listen. I expect all of you, to have at least an _Exceeds Expectations_ as a grade. I would have made the grade _Outstanding_, but because of a few circumstances I'm not allowed. It doesn't mean that you could slack off in my class.

"You might think right now that what I'm going to teach you is useless, but if you want to blend in with what you call muggles you would have to know their history. There _are _many muggles out there, who speak of some sort of history. You're going to be in a _very _tight spot if you know nothing, and can't say anything in response. Because you are wizards, some of you might have thought that muggles have no history and the only history you needed to know was about magic. What _none _of you realized, is that not only are you wrong but also you're going to be surprised to know that muggles have magic in their history.

"From Ancient Egypt, to Roman Empire, to the Dark Age, they know clearly about your existence. The only reasons they aren't coming to hunt you down right now, is because they never have seen your kind for hundreds of years and thought that they have finally gotten rid of all of you."

Zero finished off. He passed to each row the amount of textbooks that was needed. Some of the half-bloods, and all of the Purebloods, simply stared dumbfounded at their new professor. They never knew that muggles have known of their existence for a very long time. Meanwhile the mugglesborns knew _exactly_ what he spoke of. Many muggles out there today made movies and wrote books about magic. There wasn't one non-magical person that doesn't know what magic is.

"Any questions before I continue?"

Their professor asked, as he walked back towards his desk. A sneer came from one of the Slytherin students:

"Like muggles could haunt us down! We're just going to obliterate all of them, and show them that we're better."

All heads turned towards the sneer, to see that it was Malfoy who spoke. Harry looked at his godfather. He hid a wince at how cold his eyes became. He knew that the other vampire in the room _hated _wizards and witches with a passion. The only reason he was civilian with them, was because of Harry who had to finish his education in this world. The silver headed vampire never took Purebloods point of view very kindly. He was once a none-magical person himself before he turned into a vampire after all. Whoever spoke of them in such a way, as Malfoy, hit Zero's _I-hate-and-want-to-obliterate-the-person-without-a -second-thought-and-with-a-passion _list.

"Mr..."

"Malfoy"

"Mr. Malfoy," Zero's voice had such a cold tone that everybody in the room, except Harry, started to shake with fear. "Muggles have made weapons that could destroy every wizard in less than a minute. They had made weapons that could slowly torture you and make you wish that you were dead, unlike what your spells. They could fight in such a way that would make your situation, even with a wand, go very badly. I'm giving you all who think the same a warning. Change your point of views now before you expose the wizard race to the non-magical world."

Zero turned towards the black board, he grabbed the chalk and before he wrote with it he said once more:

"Also, fifty points from Slytherin."

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? I'm going to tell my father about this!"

Malfoy shouted with outrage at the silver headed vampire. He received a response that he didn't expect.

"Another fifty points from Slytherin. Another word, I'm making it a hundred points with a 5 months detention."

The blond glared, but shut his mouth nonetheless. Quickly, the Gryffindor students started to like their new professor. Who ever made the Slytherin students angry, also shut them up, was on their _favorite-professor _list. Meanwhile, Harry tried his best not to smirk or chuckle. Finally, there was a teacher in the school with common sense. There were other teachers with common sense as well, but they always turned blind eyes towards the behavior. That included the cruel comments about muggleborns.

"Like I said before, in this class you you're going to learn about muggle history. We're starting with Ancient Egypt, before we continue with something else. Open you books. I want you to read from page 5 to 12. Take notes of what you read, and later on in class we're going to speak about the first part of the chapter. While doing so we're going to add more to your notes. Start now."

With that, the entire class opened their textbooks, and started to read while they took notes.

-ooOOoo-

"That was bloody amazing!"

Ron breathed out, after they left the classroom towards Potion. For the first time, the red headed wizard was able to speak with Hermione about what they learned without either of them being annoyed with one another. Harry just continued to smile at his friends. He's happy to see that for once they weren't bickering with one another and talked about something that they both enjoyed. This, surprisingly, was muggle history. _I knew Ron wasn't stupid, he just needed to find a subject he enjoyed instead of him forced to talk about the ones he hates._ Harry thought to himself thoughtfully. The more they walked down towards the dungeons, the colder it had gotten. Not a very big surprise, considering that the potions needed that kind of temperature to stay useable.

From that point on, the day hadn't gone so well. In Potions, Harry was _still_ not good at brewing anything. Because of that, Snape decided to make fun of him for doing one tiny mistake. People do mistakes sometimes, but instead of the professor helping them he decided to make fun of the Gryffindor students and praise the Slytherin ones. It was a very common sight. Nobody was surprised to see the professor act that way. The only person Harry felt sorry for in the class was Neville. The wizard was even worse than him at potions. Harry couldn't blame the poor boy, because he's absolutely _terrified _of the professor. He always glared down at him, made him look like a fool in front of everybody without a second thought, and breathed down his neck just to make the boy fail even more. If there was a different potion professor, the students might have been better. But sadly they're stuck with the same one. The fifth years are lucky, because next year they could choose if they even wanted to continue potions or not, no matter if they passed or failed it.

Next was Divination, which Harry swore that he needed to drop out by the end of the day. He took only one step into the classroom, and he nearly fainted at how strong the perfume was in the classroom. Thanks to his vampire senses, it only made his situation worst. The entire period, he tried to stay awake and not run over to the window to barf. Once more, the professor had predicated his death. What was up with the professor? Did she _enjoy_ giving out that kind of prediction? Harry hasn't died in the worst way imaginable like she said. He's still dead because technically he's a vampire. So, why did she continue to say the same thing for the past two years? Either the bat lady is crazy, or she just tried to be dramatic so that the students would enjoy the class more. Thankfully, the period was only an hour long. When the class ended, Harry hadn't waited for his friend, because the vampire was out of the classroom under a second.

Afterwards, Harry had Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had only one thing to say about the class. He _hates _it with a passion. The moment he walked into the classroom, the vampire could literally feel evil intention vibrating from the frog lady. She had that creepy smile on her face. What made the situation worst was that they had to listen to her talked with that annoying and fake girly laugh. Everybody was ready to run out of the classroom with disgust without looking back. Throughout the entire period, the toad professor tried to provoke the young vampire to shout at her, so that she could give him detention. Even though it never happened, the woman _still _gave him one. All Harry has done in the class was asking her a question, which has _nothing _to do with Voldermort and about who could attack them. It seems, that she wanted to get back at him for the so called _lie _that he told everybody. Now, he has a detention with her for the next few evenings.

After he finished all of his classes that day, dinner took place. Instead of him going to the Great Hall to eat, he went to the Gryffindor tower instead. He _really _didn't want to eat the disgusting food that he once thought was delicious. All Harry wanted to do was finishing the letter to his lover and send it as soon as possible. Also, he needed to take his mind off of the wizard world, even if it was only for a few minutes. So, that he could _finally _relax and pay attention to what he was doing without much of a worry.

Harry sat down in the dorm, grabbed his quill, the half finished letter, and ink and started to finish the letter. Instead of him writing in English like always, he wrote in Japanese instead. All summer long, he either wrote, read or spoke in Japanese. His relatives, of course, knew English but because he was going to live in Japan they had to teach him Japanese. It was very hard in the beginning. Much harder than Harry ever thought, but it was worth it in the end. What he found surprisingly, was that without Ron and Hermione breathing down his neck twenty-four seven, including the entire wizard world, he learned the language very fast.

Finally, after ten minutes later, with careful thought, he finished the letter. After Harry sealed the paper, he looked towards Hedwig who stood on his shoulder and waited for him. He gave her the letter. The owl took it gladly and heard him say in a whisper:

"I want you to send it to Scarlet, and wait if she wants to reply to my letter."

Hedwig nodded. With that she flew out of the window towards Japan.

Harry sat down on his bed. He hadn't moved a muscle since he gave the female owl the letter. Thanks to all the frustration today, the vampire was more exhausted than he first thought. He decided to take a shower and go to sleep, so that he could get his rest.

After he finished his shower, and put on his night clothes. Harry walked out of the showers towards the dorm, only to see Zero sitting on his bed. The black headed vampire said:

"Hey dad"

"Harry, did you get a detention from Umbridge?"

Harry winced mentally. He nodded miserably to the man in front of him. He said:

"Before you asked what I've done to make her give me one, I can only tell you that it's nothing. All I have done was asking her a question about the course and she gave me a detention without a second to spare." The silver headed vampire watched as his son figure sat down beside him. He continued to say, "I have a guess as to why she wanted to give me a detention. My guess is because of my so called lie."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that somebody in this school would do that to you." Zero let out a quiet sigh. He stood up and said once more, "Do you have any problems with blood lust?"

"No dad, everything's fine. The only thing that I had to be careful about today was my temper. As usual my Divination professor predicated my death, my Potions professor made a fool out of me, and you already know about my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. But I do want to compliment you on an amazing job in how you handled the class today."

Harry said in the end with a grin on his face. He got a smirk as a response. Zero ruffled the black headed vampire's hair, he said to him:

"Before I forget, I managed to convince your professor to let me handle all of your detentions. I know you don't deserve them, but it would look suspicious if I don't give them to you from her. So, it's the same time and day only in my classroom."

Harry gave him a nod. After bidding the other a good night, Zero left with the door closed behind him. The young vampire crawled into his bed. It took him a good hour before he fell asleep.

**Please review, follow and favourite. **


End file.
